1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LCD display system and, more particularly, to a dot matrix LCD display system in which a flashing dot display pattern is developed from data generated based on input information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, dot matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) systems were comprised of three functional units: a column driver, a common driver, and a character generator. These functions were either provided on three separate chips or integrated into one chip. In such a dot matrix LCD display system, not only are the control commands, for switching the dot matrix LCD on and off, to achieve a flashing effect complicated, but the dot matrix LCD display system itself is complicated.